Identity Crisis
by nekonikki08
Summary: Based on the episode of Danny Phantom with a pompous pep twist to it. Warnings: Danny is a minor. This is slash; VladxDanny.


**AN: I just got the idea randomly in my head. Next thing I know, I re-watched the episode and this came out of it lol. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's just another silly one-shot. **

**WARNINGS: Danny is a minor; UNDERAGED. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this. This is also a Pompous pep; malexmale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

There was a knock on Vlad's door that wasn't expected; especially not _this_ weekend. Sighing slightly, Vlad walked out of his bedroom, where he had been reading up on the latest Packers win in the newspaper, down the stairs and headed towards his front entrance. He had no idea who could it possibly be. He cancelled all his meetings for this weekend in advance so he could have some time to himself; he had no appointments with Skulker or any other ghosts. Even then, they would have simply phased themselves in. There was another knock, but it wasn't an impatient one. Curious, Vlad opened the door and was very surprised to see Danny standing in front of it…only…he looked a little different.

"Babe! Sup?" The teen greeted with a wide grin.

"Babe?" Vlad questioned, giving the teen a look over. For the most part he looked the same; the only real noticeable difference was that he was wearing a green flannel shirt and a ridiculous red and white hat. Not only that… "Did you grow out your hair?" he asked with a raised brow.

The blue-eyed teen blinked and placed his hand on the back of his head, feeling the length of his hair that was slightly past his neck. "Oh, yeah, I guess. Anyway, aren't ya gonna invite me in?" He grinned at the older man.

Perplexed by the teen's attitude, Vlad stepped aside and allowed the lax looking teen in. "Truthfully Little badger, I'm surprised you're here. Weren't you spending time with your friends this weekend?" He shut the door behind them and followed his young lover into the living room, where he watched the teenager jump on his couch and rudely cross his feet on top of it, without removing his sneakers. Vlad scowled at him. Danny had better manners than that…

"Oh yeah, we _totally_ had fun but uh, I thought I'd come by and pay ya a visit." He grinned as he placed his hands casually behind his head. "Now that I have time to."

"Is that so?" Vlad continued to glare at the dirty sneakers on his very expensive couch, but his lover didn't get the hint. There was just something _off_ about Danny that the man couldn't put his finger on. He didn't seem like himself.

"Yup! Actually babe, if you have nothing to do, how do ya feel about going to the movies? I went yesterday but uh, haha, we got kicked out." He grinned unashamedly.

"Kicked out? How did you—"

"You vile fiend!"

Vlad startled in surprise and looked up at the ceiling where the source of the other voice came from. For a second, Vlad thought he was dreaming or drunk. There was no way that the ghost Danny Phantom was descending down towards his Danny wearing a bed sheet as a cape…He knew for a fact that Danny had yet to master duplicating himself and on closer inspection, was the snow-white hair flowing like there was a breeze when there clearly was not? Phantom glared down accusingly at the teen on couch.

"You abandoned me without telling me after I specifically told you not to step out of my sight!" Phantom's booming voice was almost as bad as Jack's, Vlad noted. Phantom tsked and shook his head, clearly expressing his disappointment. "How irresponsible! And to seek out my boyfriend, no less! Also, take your feet off the couch!"

Danny Fenton glared up at the ghost and sat up, but kept his feet on the couch as a childish way of disobeying the ghost's order. "Whoa, _your_ boyfriend? Uh, dude, he's _my_ boyfriend. You're the full time hero, remember? Meaning, you don't have time for a boyfriend. So go back to fighting crime or whatever." He waved the ghost boy away with a dismissive hand. "Shouldn't you be saving a cat from a tree or something?"

"I already did, actually," Phantom puffed out his chest proudly. He crossed his arms and placed his feet on the ground, the bed sheet flowing mysteriously from no wind. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you have responsibilities at home you must attend to! _I've_ finished my chores for the day, so that means I get to spend time with Vlad!"

Vlad had enough of this. After realizing that he was fully awake and hadn't had a drop of liquor since the night before, he needed an explanation and he needed it _now_. "Now just wait a minute! What in the world is going on here?!" The man shouted, getting the attention from the two identical teens before him. It struck him only a second later why asking his question was a mistake.

The two teens began to "explain". Vlad couldn't hear a word or make out anything that either of them was saying; they were talking over each other. The man was able to take a second to reflect on the teens before him. Danny Fenton seemed like a laid back teen who didn't care much for responsibilities. Danny Phantom seemed to enjoy being over the top and express his heroism attitude. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the man took a deep breath to quell the headache he felt coming on.

"Enough!" He shouted. The teens immediately shut up. Opening his eyes, Vlad picked the lesser of the two evils. "You! Explain."

Danny grinned victoriously at Phantom. The ghost scowled, looking put out. "Well," Danny started, "I was totally tired of my social life being occupied with this hero thing. So, I used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split myself. So I'm full time fun and he's full time hero." He smiled lazily at the man before him.

Vlad could only stare in surprise. "You split yourself?" he asked in disbelief.

Phantom answered that one. "That is correct, my one and only love! Fighting crime is much easier now."

Danny scowled at the ghost. "So then shouldn't you be out fighting crime instead of taking time away from me and my boyfriend?"

"_Your_ boyfriend? Now just wait a darn tooting minute!" Phantom angrily faced the equally aggravated teen. "Vlad's _my_ boyfriend! The only reason he even paid mind to us was because of my ghost half."

Vlad didn't like the sound of that. Annoyed and extremely aggravated, Vlad addressed the two Danny's. "Daniel, why on earth would you split yourself? That means you're no longer a halfa." The man looked disappointed, making them stare at the carpet in shame. "If you really needed to learn how to duplicate yourself, then you should have asked me instead of letting your stubborn nature get the best of you and resorting to this!" He gestured between them.

Danny stood up from the couch, standing next to the ghost hero while addressing his lover, "But babe! How else am I supposed to fight crime and have time for you or my friends? It's really lame how I've barely seen you guys when it's summer. Trust me, this is totally under control."

Vlad raised a disbelieving brow, expressing just how much he believed him. However, even though Danny did an utterly _stupid_ thing, Vlad couldn't help but think the thought was a little endearing. They started this relationship only a few months ago after Vlad helped lock the Ghost King away when Danny couldn't hold out any longer. Unfortunately, ever since then, they've been too busy to spend much quality time together. Vlad had immersed himself in his schemes to keep himself distracted, but he still felt the loneliness and longing when the young halfa wasn't around.

Not that he was a halfa anymore. He was split into two! A full human and a full ghost! It wasn't the same. To add insult to injury their personalities were giving Vlad a massive headache. Where was his sweet, stubborn little badger? The one who was sometimes irresponsible, but courteous with a heart of gold? The one who would shirk fun to save someone from a semi-harmless ghost attack? There was only one Danny Fenton and that was the one Vlad wanted back. He tried to think of how he could fix the situation when he heard the two teens arguing again.

"You can't have him! Go save some cute puppies or somethin'," Danny said to the ghost.

Phantom scoffed. "What makes you think you can keep him all to yourself? He's ours, remember? Besides, you'll probably just ruin the relationship with your carless nature!"

"Dude, you'll just _bore_ him with your non-stop crime fighting routine!"

"On the contrary! He can train me and we don't have to hide our relationship." He smirked smugly at his human half. "How do you like them apples?"

Danny slapped a hand to his face and growled in frustration. "Who the heck still says that?" Unfortunately, he didn't have any comeback for what Phantom pointed out. Scowling, he pointed an accusing finger at the ghost. "You don't have time for him. This was the whole point of splitting."

"And I suppose you think you may shirk your responsibilities as well and have _me_ take care of them for you so you have more time for 'fun'?"

"Now you're getting it! Sweet." He grinned and gave the ghost two thumbs up. "Glad you got it, now you can go away!"

"I don't think so!" Phantom protested with a glare.

"Dude, I'll rock, paper, scissors you for him."

Phantom paused before placing a finger on his chin and staring down thoughtfully. "Hmm…we could share him, I suppose."

They had completely forgotten Vlad was there. The older hybrid thought it was about time to remind them. It was odd to be talked about as if he was some sort of toy. Danny never gave him any doubts in their relationship, even though he was only fifteen, but Vlad wasn't going to chance it either. "I have a better idea." He waited until the two teens were looking at him before continuing, "You go back home and make yourself whole again."

The two instantly protested. "What?! No!"

"Yes." Vlad glared down and used his most firm tone. "As delightful as it would be to have two of you when we have fun," He enjoyed the blush that rose on the teen's cheeks, "I will not be splitting my attention like this. Daniel, if you feel this overwhelmed with ghost fighting…" he paused and took a deep breath, reminding himself this was for Danny… "I can help you ghost hunt."

"Really?" The two asked, exchanging a look of surprise and disbelief before looking back at Vlad.

"Really." Suddenly, he smiled at them. "It may ruin my reputation if I get caught, but I don't see the harm of helping you from the shadows if it will get you more time to spend with me after."

The identical teens looked unsure. Finally, the ghost said to his human half, "How's Monday-Friday sound, and you have him on the weekends?"

"No!" Danny immediately protested. "I'll have him Friday-Tuesday and then you can have him on Wednesday and Thursday?"

"You cheap cheater! You know Wednesday and Thursday's are busiest! I will not accept those terms! I demand you accept mine, which was most fair and valiant!"

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh good lord…" His head was pounding with a painful headache.

The teen's continued to argue, once again ignoring Vlad. Sighing, Vlad tried to gain their attention before they would start to physically fight. "Daniel…Daniel!...DANIEL!"

"What?" Both Danny's responded.

"Go. Now. When you return, you better be in one, whole piece."

Scowling, the two crossed their arms and pouted before reluctantly sighing. "Fine." Phantom replied.

"Whatever." Was Danny's.

The two teens made their way over to Vlad and attempted to kiss him, but when they saw what the other was up to, they exchanged heated glares. Vlad rolled his eyes and pulled Phantom into a quick kiss before breaking it to kiss the other teen before he could protest. Seemingly satisfied, Phantom grabbed Danny and phased them down to the lab to use the portal, which would get them home the fastest. Vlad made his way towards the kitchen and pulled a bottle of scotch out, pouring it into a glass. He swirled the drink in his cup for a few seconds, staring down at the liquid as he thought about what just happened. Shaking his head, he downed the drink.

First thing he was going to do when Danny returned was teach him how to duplicate. The second thing would be to use the new acquired skill in a fantasy Vlad now had due to the boy's thoughtless ideas. Oh yes, Danny was going to learn thoroughly why he should always think things through before approaching Vlad Masters.

**AN: And there it is. XD Honestly, you can blame my Beta, Raininglullaby, for encouraging me to post these things. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all who have been reviewing my fics! **


End file.
